


A man alone

by Bellaquadalice



Category: One Piece
Genre: Other, Psychological Torture, Wano Arc (One Piece)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellaquadalice/pseuds/Bellaquadalice
Summary: Killer, is force to make difficult choice to save his crew and captain. The story of how he become Kamazo the killer. Warning psycological violence.
Kudos: 5





	1. Who is the monster?

Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece

On an island in the new world.

-SOMETHING FELL FROM THE SKY

-WHAT IS IT? ARE WE ATTACK?

The three captains and the massacrer soldier rush outside the hideout. Where they see a human form digging in the ground. As they come near, a big arm reaches out of the hole.

-What is that monster?

Suddenly a man came out of the ground. He was monstruous, and the men on the ground around him were knock out.

-I have no choice now, do I? Kaido scream angrily. Dammit! We don't have time now, we have to start the greatest world war, Joker! Kaido scream at the sky.

The four men were all paralysed in front of him. Kaido look down at them but without expectation he did not attack immediately.

-You are the worst generation! Become my subordinate and I will keep you alive.

-WHAT THE HELL, Kid screams already gathering metal pieces to his arm. Killer let his punisher out and start running to attack Kaido.

-Tch, you young idiots. APOO take care of the third one, I will take care of those too. Kaido said as he raised his fist.

-Sure, Kaido-sama. Battle ground. The music start rising in the air and Hawkins feel himself being thrown away. He took a look at his card to see no probabilities but death.

-I will become his subordinate, respond Hawkins.

-WHAT?! YOU BOTH TRAITORS, Kid screams as he gets hit by Apoo attack. Kid Fell to the ground and took a punch of Kaido before he could get up.

-KID, Killer screams as he got hit by the other fist of Kaido. DON'T TOUCH MY CAPTAIN!

-Tch, you still don't want to obey to me. Kaido took the two head in is dragon hand and violently hit them on the ground ,Killer tried to pierce the scale but it didn't work, till none of the two were moving. I like character like that,said Kaido, throw them in prison and break them until they obey.

-Sure, Kaido-sama, said Apoo as is crew take the others in hostage before leading them to Wano.

On the boat to Wano the only thing Killer remember was that they took his mask off and Apoo playing screeching sound to make him surrender. His head hurt like hell and he was alone, where was Kid?

If he dares asking a question, he got hit in the face by Apoo, who play music really loud in his ear after asking him to join Kaido and he said no. The torture continues for two days, no food, no water and the annoying music man. He should have let Kid kill him.

-Apoo we arrive to Wano. Said one of his man.

-Ok, let's start the music! He said, he turns to Killer before his ''music'' start. Killer head was hurting like hell he would have prefer being eat by a sea king than that. His head hurt until he just passed out. I slightly remember being dragged but he didn't know where.

He wakes up in a large room, his hand solidly tied behind his back, when he tried to step up his feet were tied as well. His face was uncovered and his head still hurt like he have an hungover.

-Great, great let's see what we have here. Said a voice he didn't know.

Killer finally looks up, forgetting his headache to see a man with purple hair and yellow clothing.

-Good you're finally up, mister pirate.

-What do you want, said the pirate in a growl.

-HEP HEP HEP, first of all, you will change of tone with me you don't want your precious captain dead do you?

-What, where is he? Killer said a little bit more terrified. By the smile on his face the man knew he had touched a weak point of the blonde.

-He is prison, sentence to death by work. The man said as his smile grew more and more to see the blond mouth getting into a thin line.

Without his mask Killer felt naked, his face was too showing, and he hate it. He just wants to hide his face from the purple hair man in front of him. Just by his smile he knew the man had found his weak point and delight himself with his fear.

-But I proposed you a deal!

-What? Killer didn't believe that, he could still save his captain and the others.

-I will not kill your captain and your crew if you obey to my condition.

-What is your condition? Killer said in hurry.

-I have three of them, first of all your loyalty right now his on me and only me. You should now call me Shogun Orochi and the first disrespectful mark I will order to torture your captain. And trust me I have hear and eyes in all the country.

Killer felt a battle inside himself, he should give all his loyalty to this man to save his captain and his crew, it felt so wrong but it was his only chance to get Kid back. He finishes is dilemma by thinking that Kid would forgive him if it was to protect the crew. He raises his head again waiting for the other man demand.

-Second, I want you to become one of my men. A manslayer for me. I don't have enough killer for the number of traitors in this country. Your job will be simple, I will give you the name and the description of traitor and I want you to make them disappear of my city. That's a simple job, but you don't have the right to fell. At the first fell in your task, I will kill you and your captain, and I could use the rest of your crew as my worker. If you cried or scream at me the consequence will be the same as if you fell. The final demand his that you eat this.

The man gets an apple out of a bag and show it to Killer. Why do he want me to eat an apple? Killer tought.

-As you wish, shogun Orochi. As he said that the purple hair man snaps his fingers.

And Just as he does that two ninjas, drop of the ceiling and untied the ropes. Killer took the fruit that the man hand him and took and hesitant bite in it. It tastes like a normal apple but the pattern on the fruit was strange. Just as he thinks that he felt a laughter coming to his throat. He didn't know why, the sound he hates tried to get out of his throat. He didn't want to laugh, he starts feeling bad has he cannot stop the laughter that get out of his throat. The sound burns him inside, he wants to stop but his mouth was not closing, and his eyes lock with the purple man one who looks at him with disgust as he throws a pile of paper at him.

-Tss, another fail. This laugh is disgusting get him out of here and give him all the things he needs to accomplish his mission.

Killer couldn't stop laughing as the ninja throw him in a small camp and left some thing behind before leaving him alone, with his unstoppable laughter. He couldn't even shed a tear at the sound he hate the most, because the man said it would be seen as rebellion and the would attack Kid, so he just tried to shut himself up while swallowing his unshed tears, as Kamazo the manslayer.


	2. Kamazo

When Killer looks at the small camp around him. He found a tent and a little bit of food. Inside of the tent there were clothes, two scythe and bandage if he gets hurt. Instead of using them for wound, he wraps them around his face to hide it. The lost of his helmet, made him feel expose to the other eyes and it make Killer uncomfortable. Killer start dressing with the clothes left for him and wrap the bandage slowly around his face deciding to let his mouth uncovered. After a week or more of not really sleeping the man fall asleep quickly in the tent after eating a little.

Four hours after falling asleep, Killer feels someone shaking him harshly. He woke up to a man of the shogun guard who only hand him a paper and left the camp without saying a word. Killer look at the paper in his hand and see his first target that the shogun sent to him. It was time for Kamazo to take action in the flower city. The man wait till the sun goes down and take one scythe with him, it should be enough, it was only a soba's seller.

He goes to the south of the town, where a guard let him entre after he confirm he was under Orochi order and goes to the location show on the paper. At the corner of the street, he saw two men talking and watch them carefully to see the man he must kill. A dark hair man with a green and red kimono, he was about five inches smaller than him and doesn't look on his guard. The red hair man he was talking to, was telling him to calm down and wait that ''They'' will come back soon. Kamazo had no idea who was ''they'' but he was determined to accomplish his mission so he could free Kid. He was doing this for Kid and his crew, only them. When he tought about them, he starts to feel bad and couldn't supress the laughter making his presence know to the two men who try to hide quickly. But Kamazo as seen where the man was going and taking him in his back, the scythe slicing the back of his head and killing him, in the first hit. He looks at the now dead man in front of him and stop laughing, as his laughter came down, he heard the sound of wings only to look in the sky and see one of the men of Kaido. The Bat-man looks down at him and after looking the dead man start flying away. He clearly realises that every one of his moves were check and a single mistake could really kill his crew. He feels a knot form in his stomach to realise that he couldn't think of his crew and captain, neither using the name that his captain gave him. He was stuck at being Kamazo and he couldn't be Killer. At this realisation he restarts to laugh and head back to the exit of the town.

He reaches his small camp and eat a little before going back to sleep. He wishes all this could be a nightmare. Kid gave him his trust in his decision, and it was his idea of an alliance that led them to this mess. It was his fault that his crew was in danger. Every nakama he has was now in great danger of becoming a slave because of him. He should have tought of it and realise that you cannot trust anyone in the new world, Killer wants to cry but just can't because of Orochi and because he had start laughing again. Whatever he felt anger, pain, sadness… it made him laugh and he hates it. All the thinking exhausted him, and he falls asleep.

A kick in the ribs wake him up and he feel a paper on his face. The man only looks at him with disgust in his eyes before leaving. This time the paper has two names on it, two men, one with blond hair and the other one with pink hair. Both were accused of rebellion against the shogun. Kamazo take the same entry as last night, with the same keeper and do the same job except twice this time. When he finishes his job, he sees a paper at the ground, the moon light the paper with his face on it and his new wanted poster. He returned to his camp till his next mission.

This time he was wake by a group of people who look like ninja. They cover his eyes and lead him to the same room as earlier this week. The shogun was there in front of him as he bends his head to the ground. The shogun laughs at him first.

-I see that you finally learn respect, you did a good job, I heard about it!

-Thank you, shogun.

-Here as a reward, this is news from your captain. Orochi hand him a picture of Kid, he was in cell leaning against the wall and cover in blood. He looks badly beating up. Killer does his best to keep his face without expression before looking back at the shogun.

-I will be gentle, if you kill five more traitors for me, I will send a team to heal your captain, but if you fail only one time, I will send a team to torture him more. In this state it would surely kill him. Now go, I will give you your next target soon, Kamazo.

Kamazo bend his head to the floor again, as he felt the ninja cover his eyes again and bringing him back to the camp.

Kamazo continue is job and after his seventh kill he received news from Orochi, his captain looks better, and another pirate had been arrested and put in prison. Kamazo tooks the newspaper and feel surprise to see the name of straw hat. If the straw hats crew were here, maybe they could help him to free Kid. No, Kamazo toss this idea almost immediately his last idea leads them here. He should not trust another pirate, they should only relay on themselves and no one else. Kamazo just forget the idea of forming another alliance, even if it was just to help his captain, they could betray him and made Kid kill. He would help his captain alone.

It was now a week and half after the news and Kamazo was now know for all the kill in the capital. Orochi didn't stop sending him request. He almost kills thirty people and Orochi didn't stop talking about how all the people in the city were against him. He wants to kill them all, but not all at once, he wants Kamazo to make them scared before they die. Kamazo just think that he was used to make people obey out of fear. He heard some geisha talking about an incident in the castle and how Komurasaki was kill by Kyoshiro. The same day he receives a new mission. This time it was a child. A young girl with pink hair, he must kill this ''laughing rat'' as Orochi describe in his mission. Why should he kill a child? He doesn't want to, all of this was to save Kid, right? If it would save Kid, he would do it, he can't fail his mission right now, he already had gone to far. He can't go back now, for Kid and for all those people he had kill because of the order. Kamazo goes back in town right after the order and start searching around the castle. He finally sees a young woman carrying his target in his arm. He rushed to his target but was arrested by a giant arm appearing right in front of him and blocking his way. He looks around to see one of the women in straw hat crew, with a … ghost?

-what the hell?!

He looks back to see his target had disappear, he lost her. Damn, he needs to find her before he fails. Just as he turns around to search a ninja of the shogun ask him again. It was now a routine, they cover his eyes and lead him to the room of the shogun.

-Have you done it! The man screams without waiting for the man to bend his head. I WANT HER DEAD, I WANT THE BODY OF THIS LITTLE RAT IN FRONT OF ME. SHE KILLS MY KOMURASAKI. FIND HER, KILL HER AND BRING ME HIS BODY IN FRONT OF ME. AM I CLEAR? The man was angry crying, disgusting in Killer's eyes but right now he had to be Kamazo, so he didn't say anything bend his head and goes back. Kid will hate him, if he sees Killer bending his head to this disgusting man.

A few days have past and he didn't find the pink hair girl anywhere, she seems to have disappear of the town. He received a letter of Orochi asking him to watch the death sentence of an old samourai. A certain Yazui, Kamazo didn't see the point of this but goes anyway. So, he goes, and it was way more chaotic than he thinks. Orochi shows up to kill him, the people were protesting, two man appear, and he see his target. Is this the straw hats men? Why did they interfered, they should have been low profile if they want to attack Kaido by surprise? He seriously didn't understand this crew, they were doing… whatever they were doing. He sees his target in the arms of one of the straw hats and he follow him to see him give the girl to an old woman. The old woman didn't loose time and disappear in the crowd.

Kamazo decide he will never find her like that, so he just stays on the wall of the city and watch the exit to see if she tried to get out of the city. He waits till the night, to finally see the old woman from before with the little girl in his arm. She goes to the door and pass her to a younger woman out of the town. She tooks the little girl and start running away from the city. Kamazo start following her and feel a little surprise when the sand under his feat turn to snow. What a strange climate? This island was really weird, but right now he needs to concentre only on his target not the weather, not his frozen feet in the snow. He soon catches up on the woman and try to only kill his target, but the woman sees him and dodge his attack. He only touches her on the arm as she continues to run the fastest, she can this time. She was fast, but not enough for him. He nearly catches up with her again as she screams for help. He sees two men fighting on a bridge near them, the woman trip and fall as he reach her and aim at the girl. She curled up over the kid and a sword stop him. He jumps back to see the man of straw hat.

-Another weird type!

-FAFAFAFA! Aren't you Zorojuro, the killer?! Why are you protecting those two! And you woman why do you protect this child? My target is this child who look like a laugh bag.

-A laugh bag, Kyaahahah! The little girl continues laughing.

-Kamazo the manslayer, in the city you attack citizens but… In reality you are a killer paid by Orochi, who pass like a criminal, right?! I don't know nobody else who want to kill O-Toko.

-And you who are you to talk about the Shogun, like that, fafa?!

-Mister samurai please I'm begging you to help us, we will retribute you as you wish!

-Well I can't let a woman and a child get kill under my eyes, but I wouldn't be against a good meal and sake.

-As you wish! The woman responds while taking a step back.

-Ok, deal!

Now he had to fight another man to accomplish his mission, why does the straw hats have to be in his way. He tried to think of something to make the man back off.

-Whatever, I have for order to kill all the troublesome person.

-Beat a man with superiors will suck for the rest.

Kamazo start his attack but got arrest by a sword, while he replied to Zorojoru remark. He will not get beaten so easily.

-Don't worry you will be the one to die

He aimed his scythe directly to the head by the man avoid the scythe and tilt his head to the side. He saw him reply almost immediately with his sword trying to reach his throat. He couldn't avoid the sword on the side, so he bends his head back and avoid the sword by jumping back.

-You will finally become serious?

The green hair man throws his coat in the snow and rush to him. The blades were clashing together as another man watch them behind. The man was strong, neither of them could hit the other one. He finally saw the other man behind them aimed for Zorojuro and took the chance to aim the other side of the man. He hit him in the shoulder as he was trying to dodge the other attack. He tried to take the scythe back so he could slash him in two with the other scythe, but it didn't work.

-I can't take it out!

As he saw the other man smile, he knew he was going to attack so he jumps back to avoid it.

-With this, it should work!

What was he talking about? He hit him in the shoulder and the man was talking like his plan work. He saw the other man taking the scythe out of his shoulder and prepare an attack he tried to block it but the attack pass and hit him right in the chest. He fell to his knees and in the snow. Blood slowly dripping as he lost consciousness.

He regains consciousness as he felt a bunch of men around him, they were wrapping him in bandage and put cuff on his hands. No, he had fail, again. His captain was going to be kill because of him, his nakama. The guilt and pain in his chest want to get out but the only thing that get out of his throat was his horrible laugh. How much he hates it right now. They tied him to a rope and force him to follow them. After a day, they finally arrive in the Udon region. His laugh still going because he couldn't shut down his feeling and they all surface as laugh. He saw the prison and see it becoming bigger. But just before He could do anything, he saw a man with red hair coming in their direction. Kid! He was alive, why? Why was he coming in his direction? He couldn't talk as his laughter intensifies as he saw the man being shot, he tried to fight back Kaido's men to help Kid but got hit behind the head and one of the men put a gun on Kid's head and look him right in the eyes.

-It's your choice blondie, but if you move just an inch, I will put a hole in his head and I promise you he won't get up this time.

Kamazo became like a doll. He didn't move a muscle as he sees the men cuffing his captain as well and bringing him back on his feet. They lead them to the prison as he could sense Kid eyes on his back and his teeth grinding every time, he couldn't contain a laugh. As they enter the prison his laughter intensifies, and he couldn't stop anymore. As he sees Kid falling on his knees…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tada. Ends. Well almost end the next part is the chapter 943. I love those two, I wish they have more screen time to show mor of their relation. They only seem caring to each other, Killer is caring to Kid and Kid is reckless

**Author's Note:**

> I like those two, seriously but somehow the only story i can imagine about them are really sad.


End file.
